Chloe's Anniversary Surprise
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: It's Beca and Chloe's 1 year anniversary, Beca has the night planned out and Chloe has a big surprise for her...


_**A/N:**_

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone that has read, commented and supported my first 2 fics, and i hope you enjoy this one too ;)**_

 _ **You can let me know what you thought of it either in the comments here, on my tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or on twitter [inbalabramovitz / BechloeL]... Enjoy! :)**_

C-

I'm pregnant.  
It's our 1 year anniversary and a few months ago we decided to go to the doctor and discuss having children… So we went and he suggested a sperm bank. We talked about it and decided it would be me. We went to the sperm bank 2 months ago, but something went wrong and they told us there is a very slim chance I will actually get pregnant. So we decided to wait a little and try again… That was before this morning.  
My period is 2 weeks late and I haven't told Beca yet, I didn't want to worry her, so I went to the doctor- not even considering that I might be pregnant. He suggested I go buy some tests and check, although I doubted that would give me answer, but I went to buy some and came home early from work. It was 11 A.M. when I got home and Beca wouldn't be back for a few hours, so I went to take the test. I took it 3 times. They were all positive.

B-

It's our 1 year anniversary today and I have the whole evening planned, I get home at 5 P.M. and I take her for supper at a fancy restaurant. I've booked a table at the Olive Garden, Chloe's always wanted to go there, and then there's a karaoke place nearby we can go to… I want it to be perfect because Chloe's been a little down lately, about the whole baby thing… We went to the sperm bank 2 months ago and after the donation they said there was some problem and that they doubt she'll be pregnant. She hasn't been as happy as she usually is since then… I've tried avoiding the subject of babies so that she won't have to be reminded of it but I don't think that helped… I just hope she might be able to forget about it tonight and have some fun.

C-

It's been 2 hours and all I could do is smile. But it suddenly hit me that I need to tell Beca and that it's our 1 year anniversary today, I know Beca made plans and I don't want to ruin them for her… But I have to tell her at some point, right? I'm not sure how far along I am but it shouldn't be long before you start to see something… It's only 1 O'clock and Beca won't be home for another 4 hours so I decided to go to the doctor to see how far along I am and maybe get some books about pregnancy and babies.

B-

I have a break from work and I'm on my way home to drop off some stuff I got for tonight, it's just after 1 O'clock, Chloe won't be home for another 2 hours and I know exactly where to hide the stuff.  
I parked the car, walked over to the entrance and taking out the mail, walked up the stairs and opened the door. I dropped the letters onto the table and took the stuff I bought to the side closet, no one ever looks there, I was about to leave and go back to work when I remembered that I needed to go to the bathroom.

C-

I took the bus to the doctor's and got there at about 1:30, I had to wait half an hour because I didn't call in advance but I was reading the pregnancy pamphlets to pass the time. He called me in and told me to lay on the table while he set up the stuff. I lay down and felt the paper scrunch under my weight as he connected the monitor and rubbed this green stuff onto my stomach. It felt cold as he rubbed it in with some kind of detector and a few seconds later I heard a beating sound, a fast beating sound. My head jerked toward the monitor and the doctor smiled at me. "Your in your 6th week. That means that the baby's ears, nose and mouth are beginning to take shape. The baby's heart is beating almost twice as fast as a normal person is and the blood is starting to course through the body. If you look at the monitor here, [he closes in on a blob of some sort] you can see the head and the body, those small slits on the head are the beginning of eyes and those little bumps on the side are the beginning of ears..." I was grinning at the screen as he explained at what stage the baby was, he asked me if I wanted a picture of it and I nodded, not taking my eyes off the screen.  
He went to the side and was pressing some buttons to print the picture as I sat up and put my shirt back down after cleaning the green stuff off my stomach. I stood up and he handed me the picture. He was about to open the door for me to go out when I suddenly blurted- "When can you find out its gender?" He smiled and kept opening the door, "It's a typical question, don't worry, if you decide to know it's only when you're in mid-pregnancy, which is 16-20 weeks. You can make a decision until then and after that too." He gestured toward the open door and I thanked him, exiting the office.

B-

I washed my hands and left the bathroom, completely oblivious to the 3 pregnancy tests lying in the garbage, all in the same color.  
I locked the door and hurried down to the car, afraid to be late for work.  
I got to work at the end of the break and continued working on the track I took a break from. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 P.M., I'll be home in 3 hours and we'll be able to start celebrating.

C-

I took the bus back home, clutching the ultrasound picture the whole time when I remembered I wanted to buy some books after spotting a bookshop outside the bus window. I hurried to the door of the bus and got off at the closest stop, walking to the bookshop. I placed the picture, carefully, into my purse and entered the bookshop. I went to the desk and asked the lady behind it where I can find pregnancy and baby books, she smiled sweetly at me and told me to go to the end of the second isle on the left. I thanked her and followed her instructions. I found the books I was looking for and bought 2 books- "What To Expect When You're Expecting" and a book about taking care of young babies, I figured I'll come back and get the toddler one when it's closer to the time. I went back to the desk and handed the lady from before the books, taking out my purse. She put down the books she was reading and took my books, scanning them while watching me fumble through my purse. I took out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to her, noticing that I took the ultrasound out too and it was lying on the counter as she gave me the change and the books in a bag. I was walking out of the sliding doors of the bookshop when I heard a yell- "hey, WAIT! LADY, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING HERE." I turned back to check who she was talking to and she was looking straight at me, signaling for me to return. I backed up and walked toward her counter, she was holding something out with her right hand and I recognized the picture. I must have taken it out as I took out the 50 dollar bill and didn't notice. I took it from her hand and before I could say anything she said "I figured you might want it back…" I smiled at her and said "Thank you so much." she smiled back and said "No problem. And congratulations on the baby." I laughed and said thank you again, leaving the store with a big smile on my face.

B-

It was 4 P.M. and I was almost finished, just another half an hour and I can drive home and pick up Chloe. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw where we were going to eat, she always wanted to eat there. She loves Italian food and bread-sticks. I was packing up my stuff when there was a knock on my office door, it was my boss. "Come in." I said while putting my phone into my back pocket. She opened the door, walked in and closed it behind her. "Mrs. Mitchell, I would like to ask for a favor..." I turned to face her and nodded, waiting to hear what she was going to ask. "My niece is turning 10 tomorrow and she loves music… I was wondering if you could mix together something as a present? It doesn't have to be for tomorrow but by the end of the week? I have a list of her favorite songs here..." I smiled and said "Sure. Yeah, I can do that." She looked relieved as she handed me the list of songs and took a step back, "I'll be paying you, of course." she said in a business-like voice. I nodded and folded the list, putting it into my other pocket. "Will 50 be okay?" she was still standing at the door, she was the new boss and was still getting a hang of it. "50's great." I said and walked toward the door, opening it for her and following her out, ready to go home. "Great. So let me know when you've finished with it, I'll come pick it up with your payment." I nodded again and we shook hands. She walked back to her office and I walked toward the elevator, taking it down to the parking lot.

C-

I got home a little after 4 O'clock and put the books away in my drawer beside the bed, I cut up a small salad for myself to make up for the lunch I missed and ate it while thinking of the best way to tell Beca.  
I finished the salad and put the bowl and fork in the sink, leaving it to be cleaned later. I was running my hands on my stomach, subconsciously, when I heard the key in the door and jerked out of my trance, standing up to greet Beca.

B-

I walked up the steps to our apartment and put the key in the door, I opened the door and Chloe was standing in the middle of the carpet. She saw me and smiled widely- "Happy anniversary, honey." I smiled back and put my keys and bag down, making my way toward her and giving her a peck on the lips, "I have a surprise for you..." I said as I went to the door of the side closet and fished out the bags I put there earlier. She followed me as I took a blindfold out of one of the bags and a look of realization flashed across her face. I smiled and said- "tell me if it's too tight, okay?" as I tied it over eyes.

C-

Beca took a blindfold out of a bag and started covering my eyes, telling me to let her know if it's to tight. She tied it delicately, making sure my hair didn't get caught in it, she handed me some clothes to change into, which I did quickly, and led me toward the apartment door. She held my hand as we walked down the stairs, I was being extra careful and was terrified of falling and hurting the baby when I heard a door open and felt the evening breeze on my face. We were heading toward the car.

B-

I led her down the stairs and toward the car, I opened the car door for her and told her to get in. She obliged, ducked her head and sat down, buckling herself. I got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine, I turned on the radio for some music and backed out of the parking spot. It was a 20 minute drive so I told her about my boss asking me for a favor and about the track I finished working on today… Then, I asked her about her day. She didn't answer for a second but then she said "Oh, you know, the usual..." and didn't say anything further, I didn't push her. I figured it would come out at some point and we stayed quiet for the lat few minutes, listening to the songs and humming along to familiar ones.

C-

I didn't know what to answer when she asked me about my day… I decided I would tell her when we finished our celebrating tonight so I just said "the usual" and she didn't dig further. We hummed along to the songs on the radio and I started wondering where we were going when the engine stopped and I heard Beca's buckle click. I unbuckled myself and opened the door, carefully placing my feet on the floor as I felt her hand hold onto my shoulder and help me out of the car. I mumbled a small "thanks" and straightened up as she locked the car and I felt her stand next to me. "Okay. You can take off the blindfold now."

B-

I helped her out of the car and then locked it. I stood next to her and took a deep breath, "You can take off the blindfold now." I said as I looked at her face, waiting for her reaction. Her hands reached up to the back of her head and untied the blindfold. It dropped onto her shoulders and her eyes opened wide, staring at the sign in front of her- "Olive Garden".

C-

I took off the blindfold and my eyes grew drastically as I stared at the sign that said "Olive Garden". "Oh my god." I mouthed as tears formed in my eyes, I turned to Beca and she was watching me with a smile creeping onto her mouth, she took my hand and led me to the entrance. We got to the door and a man held it open for us, I was suddenly glad that Beca made me change before we left. Beca gave her name to the lady at the entrance and she pointed at a table at the edge of the restaurant, next to the window. Beca nodded and thanked her as she took my hand again and led me to the table.

B-

I took her hand and led her to the entrance where a man opened the door for us. We walked in and the lady pointed at our table, I took Chloe's hand again and led her to it. The minute we sat down a waiter placed a basket of bread-sticks on out table a 2 menus. We thanked him and he walked over to another table to take their order. I looked up at Chloe and she was looking around, taking it all in. I took her hand across the table and she turned her attention to me- "This is wonderful, Beca! How did you get a table here?" I chuckled and said "Magic!" she laughed too as her thumb traced the bumps on my hand. "hey, did you see how he put the bread-sticks on the table before the menus?" I nudged my head toward the basket and her eyes sparkled as she reached in and took one, munching on it lightly as she looked down at the menu. Her hair was glowing more than usual in the light here and it was so pretty.

C-

We sat down and I looked around in amazement, I couldn't believe Beca got us a table here. When I asked her about it she said it was magic and made me laugh. She pointed out the bread-sticks, knowing how much I love them, and I grabbed one and started munching on it as I looked at the fancy menu. After few minutes of looking at the whole menu and hearing Beca comment on things with funny names we ordered some water to drink, a plate of cheese ravioli, a small pizza and a salad for the 2 of us. They handed us our order a few minutes later and we started eating, commenting on the quality of the food, on the view from the window we were sitting at and talking about how full we were going to come out of here. After about an hour, it was 20 to 7 and we finished the food they gave us. They handed us a dessert menu and leaned back, waiting for ome of the food to digest so we can have a small dessert. They looked delicious!

B-

We finished eating and waited for some space to clear up in our stomach s we can have a quick dessert. I looked at my watch- 6:45, the karaoke bar should be opening in 15 minutes. We read through the whole dessert menu and decided on sharing a chocolate mousse piece of cake, knowing we won't finish one by ourselves. We waited a few minutes and then ordered the cake. It came at 7 O'clock and we ate it slowly, taking it all in and feeding each other, using each others small forks. We finished it by 7:15 and asked for a check. We split it and left some tip, getting up and feeling like I weighed 10 pounds more than earlier.

C-

We shared a piece of chocolate mousse cake. Best chocolate I have ever tasted! I have had such a craving for chocolate since this morning and this was perfect! I was just thinking of telling Beca when she asked for the check and we paid, getting up and walking toward the exit. She was leading me out again and she looked like she was shining, she was wearing a simple dress and small heals, her hand was so soft as she held it and walked toward the car again. "Where are we going now, Bec?" I asked, hoping I would be able to tell her soon. "To do what we do best!" she said as she opened the door to the car and got in, waiting for me to join her. I shrugged and got in, buckling up and waiting to see where we're headed.

B-

The karaoke bar was a surprise and she looked a little nervous as she looked out the window, trying to find her bearings. It was a 5 minute drive so she looked a little surprised when I parked and took the key out of the ignition. She got out of the car and looked around, she suddenly spotted a big sign that said "KARAOKE NIGHT AT THE BAR! COME AND JOIN THE FUN!" she turned and looked at me suspiciously, I just smiled back and took her hand, pulling her into the bar.

C-

We didn't drive for long and then we suddenly stopped, I got out and saw a sign that said it was karaoke night at the bar, I should have known… Beca smirked at my suspicious look and pulled me toward the bar. I was hoping she didn't make me drink anything I wasn't supposed to when we entered the bar and it was dark in the room… I looked around, squinting, when suddenly the light turned on and there was a shout of "SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO BECA AND CHLOE BEALE-MITCHELL!" Chloe couldn't believe her eyes- it was all the Bellas! They ran to her and Beca and hugged them, a big and warm group hug. They came apart after a minute and led Beca and me to the bar, ordering some drinks. The Bellas were taking over the bar and all you could hear was a different Bella singing a song and the rest humming along and whistling. Beca was sitting with me at the bar and started sipping from one of the drinks they ordered. She was laughing at the girls and she turned her attention to me. I didn't realize I was sliding my hand on my stomach until she turned to me and caught a glimpse of it. Her face fell.

B-

The Bellas surprised us and were at the bar with us, celebrating our 1 year anniversary. They went up to the stage one by one and sang different songs, taking their time and drinking in between songs. I was sitting at the bar with Chloe, I started sipping from one of the drinks when I felt eyes on my back. I turned and saw Chloe looking at me, I was about to smile when I saw her hand sliding on her stomach. She was still thinking of it. As soon as she saw that I spotted it her hand jerked away and went toward mine. I sighed and took her hand, hoping she would cheer up, I handed her a drink. That always managed to cheer her up. But, Chloe didn't take it.

C-

Beca thought I was still upset about the news, she sighed and handed me a drink, trying to cheer me up. I didn't take it, though. I shook my head and she suddenly looked really worried- "Chloe? What's wrong?" I looked down, this is not how I wanted her to find out. I felt her scooch closer and she took both my hands in hers- "Chloe?" I looked up into her eyes and whispered "Not here..." She looked into my eyes and nodded, getting up and dragging me back outside. As we reached the door we heard Stacie "Hey, where'd they go?" and then Aubrey caught Chloe's eye and nodded, telling her not to worry- they would be alone and no one will bother them.

B-

I was getting worried, Chloe never says no to a drink… But she didn't answer me when I asked, she only whispered- "Not here." and I nodded, taking her outside, where it would be quiet. As we left I heard a conversation between Stacie and Aubrey- Aubrey telling Stacie she shouldn't worry and that they would be back soon, offering they go up and sing together.  
We were outside but Chloe kept walking, farther from the noise in the bar, until it was only a whisper and we were standing in the middle of an almost empty parking lot. She finally turned to face me and I repeated my question- "Chloe? What's going on?"

C-

We kept walking until we got to the middle of the mostly empty parking lot and I turned to face Beca. "Chloe? What's going on?" she looked genuinely worried… I smiled, I couldn't help it, she looked so stressed and this was such good news. "Bec… my period is late. 2 weeks late." I decided to start at the beginning.

B-

"… 2 weeks late." she was trying to tell me something but my mind went blank. "I didn't go to work today. I went to the doctor..." She stopped to wait for me to react, I was still blank and I looked at her, waiting for the rest. "He suggested I buy some tests, and I did. I did it 3 times and it was positive. In all 3." I was trying to take in every word, but I couldn't believe my ears. My throat felt dry as I croaked out- "what?" swallowing hard and trying to keep looking her in the eye.

C-

She was looking really confused as I explained what happened today. I took her hand and led us to a bench nearby, we sat down and I turned to face her, making her look at me too. "Beca… I'm pregnant." Her face morphed into a look of shock and then of realization- "You- You're… pregnant?" she was clutching my arms as I nodded and smiled at her face. "Oh my god." she said loosening her grip on my arms, "How- How long…?"

B-

"… I'm pregnant." the words left Chloe's mouth and I was in shock- Chloe was pregnant. Suddenly I realized what this meant, and not just what it meant- but why she didn't take the drink and why she was running her hand on her stomach. I was still digesting it when I asked "How- How long…?" she smiled and answered- "I found out this morning. I'm 6 weeks pregnant. I even got some books and the ultrasound!" she was excited and looked really happy. I smiled widely and said, with all my heart, "That's wonderful! Can I see…?" I was trying to contain the excitement as she opened her purse and took it out, handing it to me and pointing out the head, body, eyes and ears. "See those little slits? That's the beginning of eyes..." she was already talking like an expert. I stared at the picture in awe and smiled widely, "We're going to have a baby!"

C-

Beca was so happy, she wanted to see the picture. I took it out of my purse and handed it to her, pointing out the different parts of the baby, while watching her reaction. Her eyes were glinting and I thought I saw her wipe away a tear as she said "We're going to have a baby!" I nodded and chuckled quietly, stroking her hair. After 2 whole minutes of her staring at the picture she handed it back to me and turned to me with the most serious face she could muster- "that picture is going on the fridge!"

B-

"That picture is going on the fridge!" I said in the most serious face I could muster and Chloe laughed, sounding like an angel as she put it back in her purse- "You got it." she said as she turned to face me again. We were both smiling our heads off and she leaned closer, kissing me softly and staring into my eyes. Without looking away she took my hand and moved it toward her, placing it on her stomach and smiling at the touch. She kept her hand on mine as she placed it on her stomach and leaned her forehead against mine, looking me in the eye again.

C-

I kissed her softly and took her hand, moving it onto my stomach and holding it there, my stomach churned at the beautiful feeling of having her so near and our baby being right there. She smiled at me as I leaned my forehead against hers and looked her in the eye, still holding her hand against my stomach. We were going to be the mot perfect family, I was thinking to myself as I heard the Bellas come outside and spot us on the bench. Beca nudged me and we turned to face them, ready to deliver the news together.


End file.
